


High Tide

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - merfolk, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith is scared of thunder, Lance and Hunk are Pearl divers, Lance is scared of the dark, M/M, Merman Keith (Voltron), Merman Shiro (Voltron), Shiro doesn't have his prosthetic in this one only a stump after his elbow, Shiro's horrible humour, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: During a big hurricane Shiro get's thrown away from his younger brother Keith, and thrown from their home in the ocean to a pair of pools of the cliff. Wounded and beyond tired he is found by the two Humans Lance and Hunk, who helps him recover.Keith in the mean time searching for his Brother climbs the cliff to get to the pools.He is slow to trust the two legged creatures, but the big black haired one is hard to keep not trusting when he get's to know the two humans better while they wait for Shiro to recover fully.





	1. The Tides are Turning Now

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i'm doing, this was meant to be a short text, but it swam away from me and became this.  
> do i regret it?  
> No.

The storm raged, making the waves rise high and throwing themselves hard against the cliffs, the pieces of the tin roof rattles loudly in the wind and rain.

Lance cast a look outside thru the window; the outside world is distorted by the rain that’s washing down the window as if someone was spraying water on it with the hose. He sighed and crossed his arms making the leather plaited armband and string of pale blue pearls move a bit. He’s wearing a grey shirt with blue arms and a pair of pale blue swim trunks with two white arrows going from the openings for his legs up to his hip.

  “Pidge... any idea when the storm’s going to end?” he asks and turns to the young girl that sits in one of the big armchairs; green and white T-shirt and brown shorts that reach to her knees where a band aid are stuck on her left knee, brown hair short and wild and a pair of rounded glasses on her face, laptop on her knees, fingers tapping away, her grey Bolognese opened one blue eye to look at him, there it lay at the foot of the armchair.

  “Sometime tomorrow.” Pidge replies without looking up. “From what I can find on the weather forecast is that we’re in the middle of the storm right now.” Lance looks back to the window; he can see the waves as they throw themselves high after crashing into the wall of cliffs that make up a system of pools in the cliffs.

  “I hope no dolphin gets washed ashore.”

  “You can go and take a look along the beach tomorrow then.” Coran says as he enters the room, Hunk one step behind. “This storm is almost as bad as the one I was witnessing when I was just a wee baby. Roofs got blown away and houses turned upside down.”

  “That’s good Coran, but do you remember when we have the chainsaws? I believe we will need to use them tomorrow, to make sure people can get out and use the roads.” Matt said as he looked in from the door.

  “That’s a good question.” Coran hummed as he fiddled with his moustache.

  “They’re in the basement!” Allura called from the other room, just as the power went out with a static hiss.

  “OH GOD! WE’RE GONNA DIE! WE’RE GONNA DIE!” Lance wails in the darkness, the faint light from Pidge’s laptop the only source of light in the room, they hear Allura curse loudly from the other room as the main computer shut off along with the power.

  “Lance, we’re not gonna die. The power just went out; it will be back before you know it.” Hunk says calmly as he moves over to the Cuban boy.

  “Sorry to burst that bubble, but it probably won’t return until the storm passes.” Matt said in an apologetic voice as he lit up some candles.

 

♒

 

The waves rose high and powerful as the wind roared above.

  “Keith! We need to swim deeper if we don’t want to be washed away!” Shiro called out in warning as he cast a look to the merman next to him, pale skin and black hair that billowed out around him, a dark tail with a stark red tailfin, black scales covered the shoulders and arms, violet eyes glowing in the dark waters.

The currents that the storm caused were hard to swim in, as the waves rose high, and from what Shiro could see, they were getting dangerously close to land. He gave away a hard swipe with his black and white striped tail, covered in scars from other animals and humans, the remains of his right arm ended at his elbow, full of scars, Keith still had trouble looking at it blaming himself for the damage, no matter how much Shiro said it was fine.

The pull of a big wave made Shiro yelp as he was pulled upwards, but he pushed himself down again.

The roar as waves hit against cliffs reached his sensitive ears and he knew they needed to leave now.

  “Keith!” Shiro called again just as the water grew dirtier from air bubbles and sand, Shiro first now realized he lost sight of Keith. The push of a wave suddenly slammed him against the cliff wall, making him choke on a scream, gills flaring wide as a sharp rock pushed past his skin into his side, Shiro cursed as the world grew blurry around him as he hit his head against the wall, then he was pushed upwards and before he had time to react the was thrown up in the air and landed with a hard splash in calmer shallow water. He groaned and moved only to hiss in pain at the wound in his side. “Keith...” he whispered before he lost conscious, the wind dragging cold against his shoulder that perked up over the surface.

Keith stopped swimming to look around; Shiro was nowhere to be seen.

  “Shiro?” he asked trying to find the black and white pale skinned merman in the deeper waters, but he couldn’t find him. “Shiro!” he felt worry fill him. “Shiro?! Are you there?! _Shiro_!”

 

♒

 

Lance stared at the shore line; most of the white sand that once covered it had gotten washed back into the ocean, leaving rounded rocks and the flat cliffs. He groaned in annoyance, casting a look to Hunk.

  “Well no dolphins as far as I can see.” Hunk commented with a sigh of relief.

  “Let’s check the pools, maybe something got caught in them, the waves were really high.” Lance says and grabs a hold of Hunk’s arm and drags him along.

They had to walk up a pair of cliff steps and down a small path before they reach the neutral pools, the water is glimmering in clear colours in the sunlight, compare to the oceans dull blue, she still hasn’t calmed after the storm. The water is still, but Lance catches something black and white in the corner of his eye and turns his head and gasps; stumbling backwards, that is not a dolphin or orca. He pats hunk on the arm to get his attention, not trusting his voice at the moment as he points further out in the pool. Lance hears Hunk’s sharp intake of breath.

  “I thought Coran was just joking about them existing.” Lance hissed. It is then they see the red that is clouding the water. “It’s hurt.” Lance kicks of his sandals before he steps into the chilly water, and moves towards the animal, that’s half human and half fish.

  “Lance!” Hunk hisses in fright “It will drown you!”

  “I’ll be fine!” Lance calls back sending a look over his shoulder to Hunk, who lets his head fall back as he groans to the clear sky.

Lance wades closer to the merman, noticing the scars that covered the tail and body, shallow breaths makes the back rise and fall, the head below the surface, making the short black hair sway slightly, but Lance can see some of the gills that are on the strong scale covered neck struggling in the open air. He slowly reached for the shoulder and as his hand touched the clammy, cold skin.

The animal jolted and sprung into motion, a snarl leaving it as it scrambled backwards in the water, making Lance yelp and slip landing hard with a splash in the water that reached his chest as the merman pressing up against the steep wall of the pool, grey eyes blazing, clouded by fever and pain, it held a badly scarred arm at the wound the other hand was flexed wide to show the sharp claw like nails, the fins and scales stood big and wide, as the long sharp teeth were bared.

Lance stared with wide eyes, Hunk gave away a frightened noise there he stood.

  “Lance! Get out of there!” he cried out, but Lance couldn’t move, he just gapes at the merman; the bangs white and clinging to the pale face, a scar went over the merman’s nose and there were strength in the muscled body and tail.

  “Whoa...” Lance breathed out unable to look away from the glowing silver eyes. Lance rose slightly from the water a growl left the merman who curled together more like a spring ready to burst. “Hey, easy… I’m not gonna hurt you.” Lance says as he raises his hands from the water, he sees how the merman's eyes snap to them before they move back to his face. The growl grows louder as Lance get’s to his feet; the water fall away from his clothes making Lance shiver when the ocean breeze blew him in the back, the merman growl turned to a pained whine and Lance startled when he saw how it curled together in the water the scared stump trying to cover the bleeding wound. “Oh shit. Hunk, go back to the house and get bandages!” Lance called looking back to Hunk who startles opening his mouth to argue, but stops when he sees the look in Lance’s eyes and rushes up the path and disappears behind the cliffs. Lance took some steps forward; the merman hissed and bared his teeth again. “I’m trying to help, okay, let me have a look at that wound, Hunk went o get some bandages.” Lance said as he stopped at an arm length from the merman; who was vibrating with the growls that rumbled in its chest. “I want to help.” Lance said again in a gentler tone, the merman glared at him as it searched his face and eyes for something; it slumped and stopped growling when it apparently found what it had been looking for.

Lance slowly moved closer, sinking to his knees at the merman’s side, the merman slowly stretched out its body to show the wound, it was jagged but not as deep as Lance first had feared. Then he suddenly realized he had no idea how mermen or mermaids healed each other.

  “Uhh... I made a mistake, do even human healthcare even work on you?” Lance pushed one of his hands thru his hair, making the brown locks stand on end from the water that still was on Lance’s hand. “Oh Dios, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

 

♒

 

  “Lance! I got the bandages! And some foil... I should probably have gotten waterproofed bandages but we didn’t have any.” Hunk came running, a plastic bucket in his hands, full with stiff of what he thought they might need. He took of his shoes next to where Lance’s sandals lied discarded before he waded out in the water as well, the merman cast him a look and Hunk swallowed down his nervousness as he moved closer, he stopped to look to Lance. “So? How are we gonna do this?”

  “I have no idea.” Lance states staring at the water that was lapping at his knees. “Will human first aid even work?!” he turns to look up at Hunk who only shrugged.

  “It’s worth a shot. I mean, it won’t make him worse... I hope.” Hunk then thrusts the bucket to Lance who takes it with a confused face almost falling back into the water. “We need to get him out from the water, so we can get the wound treated; I doubt salt water will be any help.” Lance got back up to his feet backing away to give them space as Hunk moved closer; he looked at the merman who had been silent for a while. “I’m gonna move you okay, it might hurt so I apologize beforehand.” The merman nodded slowly, Hunk took a careful hold of the merman and lifted him by grabbing him under the armpits and lifted him from the water, the merman was heavy, Hunk grunted but yelped when the wet and chilled white and black striped tail warped around his torso like a snake to get leverage, he stared the merman in the eye, it gave him a sheepish expression in return.

 

Hunk put the merman down on one of the flat and smooth rauks that was in the pools, the merman hissed in pain as the wound moved, making a new wave of blood that was thinned out with the water colouring the white scales pink. The merman places a scaly hand on the rock tail resting in the water the small fins at its hips twitching now and again.

  “Lance, a towel please.” Hunk said and held out his hand; Lance jerked into motion picking up one of the towels from the bucket and handed it over to Hunk who pressed it against the wound, to suck up the water and blood, the merman hissed in pain body stiffening. Hunk removed the towel. Lance handed over a bottle of clean water that Hunk washed over the wound to clean it, before he took another towel and cleaned it again; then he took a thinner towel and folded it before he put it against the wound and then mathematically started to bandage around it, hard enough to put pressure on the wound but enough that the merman was still able to breath and move, even with the restraining from the bandages, Hunk fastened the bandage with a tight knot before he reached for the foil and started to roll it over the bandages to make sure it didn’t get drenched once the merman got back in the water. “Hope this helps, I’m not sure how you mermen heal, but to us humans an open wound and water is not a good combo so we got to try and keep it slightly moist.” Hunk slowly helped the merman back into the pool water, it sank down to its neck looking up at them as its gills opened and closed.

Lance sat down on the rauk, looking at the merman.

  “Can you talk?” he asked

  “Yes.” The merman’s voice was gruff it moved its tail slightly to stretch it out in the water the sun made the white scales glitter while the black ones reflected the light in a deep violet hue.

  “Do... do you have a name? I don’t want to have to call you it.” Lance asked and tilted his head to get a look of the merman’s face. It pushed its self up into a sitting position,

  “Shiro, my calling is Shiro.” The merman relied before looking up at the two of them.

  “Oh, well nice to meet you Shiro, I’m Lance and this is Hunk.” Lance said as he gestured to himself then to Hunk who smiled.

 

♒


	2. The Tides are in Our Veins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter woho!  
> can't believe i got 100 hits during one, ONE! day!  
> this is new for me I don't know what to doooo!  
> *starts humming the Pink Panther theme*

Keith swam around in the depths still shouting Shiro’s name so much that his throat hurt, he had barely eaten during his frantic search, he had looked for seven days if he counted right, and with each moon he grew more panicked.

  “SHIRO!” he shouted, scaring away a school of fish and making some of the corals hide, he huffed gills flaring as he gnawed at his lower lip eyes wide and glowing brightly in the dark waters the pale light from the moon barely reaching him. Keith hit his tail hard pushing himself up to the surface again, taking a deep gulp of the chilly night air; he looked around, his black mop of hair plastering to his face. “Shiro?!” he called again, looking around. A pained whine left him as he dove down into the water again, grabbing at his hair, by the currents, Shiro couldn’t just disappear!

 

The ocean was slowly turning brighter as the sun rose above the horizon when Keith shot thru the surface again, close to the cliff wall.

  “SHIRO!” he shouted as loud as he could, startling a group of resting seagulls, they shouted angrily at him as they flew away. “Shiro! Are you there?! Shiro!” he moved a hand to his throat winching in pain as he strained his ears to try and hear any kind of call from Shiro, even if he was starting to lose hope.

 

♒

 

Shiro jolted awake by the loud sudden shout, he cursed under his breath when he pulled at the wound that was healing nicely according to Hunk. Shiro blinked his eyes open and sat up from there he’d been sleeping under the surface of the pools.

  “- _Are you there?! Shiro!_ ” That; that was Keith, Shiro pushed his body towards the edge of the pools using his arm since moving his tail only strained the wound.

  “Keith?” he asked into the air.

  “ _Shiro! Answer me!_ ” Keith called form below he sounded distressed and his voice was hoarse.

  “Keith, I’m here!” Shiro called louder as he got to the edge.

  “ _Shiro?_ ” there was relief in the younger merman’s voice. “ _You made it..._ ”

  “Yeah, gonna take more than a big wave throwing me into a pair of stale pools, after showing me hard into a rock, and giving me a bleeding flesh wound. How are you?”

  “ _Been looking for you for a week- wait what wound?!_ ”

  “Ah, it’s nothing.”

  “ _I’m coming okay... just sit tight._ ” Shiro chuckles slightly.

  “Yes yes.” He pushes himself over to the rauk again to lean against it and stretch his tail out, he flaps his fins a moment to stretch the thin membrane, he sighs and moves his hand to prod gently at the bandaged wound, it has started to scab over which is a good thing, but he feels a bit restricted at the pinches of pain that comes if he stretches or moves in a bad way.

 

♒

 

Keith looks at the cliff with a deep frown; Shiro is up there in some kind of pool, he just needs to figure out a way to get there.

The only way is up the steep cliff.

Keith places his hand on the moist rocks; the waves make it a bit hard to stay against them as they crash against them making droplets of water fly around him. He starts to climb up by pushing with his tail in the water to get leverage and power, he only ends up stretched against the cliff when the tips of his tailfin is touching the water, he curses as he starts to try and pull himself up grimacing at the strain in his arms as his tail sways uselessly under him as it twitches and tries to help. He grunts and curses arms burning at the strain, the wind is merciless as it pulls and pushes at him.

He grabs a hold of a small outpost on the cliff only to stiffen when it gives away, he screams as he finds himself falling, he digs his fingers into the cliff, cursing in his head as the rock scratched his stomach and made some of his scales fall away. He clings to it gasping for air.

  “ _KEITH!?_ ” Shiro calls from above. “ _What happened? Are you okay?!_ ”

  “I’m fine, just hanging around...” Keith groans as he starts to push himself up again, his fingers are bleeding from where he ripped up some of his nails in the fall. He finds an outpost that gives him some breathing room, his arms are shaking he looks to his hands; they were dirty with loose rocks and sand that has mushed together with his blood.

Keith cast a look down, before looking up; he’s about half way... he takes some deep breaths to calm himself and to get oxygen back into his arms, by bending and stretching them. Keith moves so that he has his tail under him and pushes himself up with the power of his tail as he starts to climb again.

 

Keith throws his arms over the edge of the cliff tail swaying useless under him. He lifts his eyes up to get a look of the pools, the water isn’t deep, but it’s clear and some small fishes and small prawns move around in it, he can see sewed sway in the much still water. Keith takes a deep breath and pulls himself the remaining way over the flat like edge, he yelps when he overbalanced and crashed into the pools with a loud splash. He ends up with his tailfin at his head and body bent like a ‘c’, Keith growls when he hears someone laugh.

Keith struggles for a moment to get his body to do as he want and falls to the side to straighten out before he pushes himself up over the surface of the pool with his arms.

Shiro is sitting leaning against a rauk holding his side as he laughs, eyes closed and a wide grin on his lips, his tail and fins twitches along with him.

  “Stop laughing!” Keith snarls only causing Shiro to laugh harder.

  “I’m sorry- sorry but-” he burst out laughing again “It was funny! You should have seen your face!” Shiro laughs more before it turns into a coughing attack, that has him grimacing before he calms, small chuckles leaving him. Keith looks him over and first now sees the bandages; he pushes forward with a small push of his tail as he swims up to Shiro.

  “You okay?” he asks, Shiro looks at him and smiles tiredly.

  “I’ve been thru worse, don’t worry, it’s starting to scab over so it’s not that bad.” Shiro dismisses as he takes a hold of Keith’s hand. “You’re hurt.”

  “It’s nothing, it’s just some ripped nails. I’ll live.” Keith pulls his hand back as he point to the foiled bandages. “Where did you get these?” he asks Shiro blinks before he looks down to the bandages.

  “Oh! Well you see there was-” he is cut off by a loud shrilled scream. Keith twitches and turns to the scream with a loud growl vibrating thru his chest.

 

♒

 

Lance and Hunk is walking with a basked of freshly caught fish each.

  “How do you think Shiro’s holding up? I mean he’s a big merman, but I doubt he can stand to be in those small pools for long.” Hunk mumbles as he follow Lance up the path they been walking along each day.

  “Well it’s not like he will be better in the ocean right now, his wound is still healing... also he doesn’t have to hunt for food.” Lance grins and shakes the basket he’s carrying, making the fish move around.

 

They passed the crown of the path and were now moving down towards the pools; Lance was humming softly on a song that he had heard on the radio earlier. But he stopped short when he saw that there was another person in the pool near Shiro... no not a person, another merman.

Lance couldn’t help it he screamed dropping his basket making some of the fish fall out, the new merman jolted before turning to them with a snarl and growling.

 

Lance stared eyes wide and mouth agape, dressed in blue and white swim trunks and a grey t-shirts, behind him Hunk stood gaping like a fish out of water.

In the pool, that Shiro inhabited for a week, is another merman. Black hair clinging to its pale shoulders and face, violet eyes glowing, tail black as the night expect for the tailfin that was bright red. The pale skin was dotted with black scales and the long sharp teeth is bared there it stood on its arms in a protective way in front of Shiro, fins pulled wide to appear bigger, the merman wasn’t as big as Shiro but there was still strength to be unleashed.

  “HOW ARE THERE _TWO_ OF THEM?!” Lance screams in a pitched voice. “Can merfolk duplicate? Did it get washed here too during the storm and we didn’t see it?”

  “I doubt it.” Hunk cut in “We would have seen it if that was the case.”

 

Lance turned to look at Shiro who was giving the other merman a disapproving look.

  “Uh... um Shiro, who’s your friend?” Lance asked as he bent down to put the fish back into the basket before he moved closer to the pools edge. A snarl left the smaller merman.

  “How did he get here?” Hunk asked as he put down his basket on the stones.

  “This is Keith.” Shiro replied placing his hand on the merman’s shoulder. “He’s my brother and he climbed here from the ocean.” The smaller merman was still growling glaring at Hunk and Lance.

  “Huh? That’s- I didn’t know that was possible... I mean the cliff is pretty much diagonal.” Hunk said and sat down.

  “ _Shiro_.” The other merman, Keith growled out sending a glare at the wounded merman.

  “What I was about to say before I was cut off is that these two were the ones who helped me. They are good people.”

  “Shiro they’re humans!” Keith snarled.

  “Yes, I know that, but they are to be trusted. I trust them, I’ve been here for a week and they haven’t done anything to betray that trust.”

  “They’re **humans** Shiro; you told me how horrible their kind is. Just look at what they did to you!” Keith growled gesturing to Shiro’s scared body.

  “Keith, I know what I’ve said, but these two aren’t that group of Poachers.”

  “But-” Shiro placed his hand over Keith’s mouth.

  “I trust them, I don’t ask you to trust them I’m asking you to trust my judgement, okay?” The smaller merman snorted before he crossed his arms and looked away with a scowl.

  “Fine.” Keith spat out, Shiro nodded with a sigh before he pushed himself over to where Lance and Hunk were.

  “Poachers? Is that how you got all those scars?” Lance asked in a hesitant voice as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask or not. Shiro gave him a tired look as they heard how Keith hissed from further out in the pools.

  “Yeah, it was a long time ago.” he answered “We travelled across the ocean after that to try find a safe place, we been here for about a year.”

  “Oh, then you’ve must have met the pod of dolphins that come here each spring.” Lance asked, Shiro nodded and took one of the fishes Hunk handed him.

  “Yeah, we met them earlier, they were very talkative.” Shiro said and smiled before he bit into the fish

  “Was there a female with a scar on her side among them?” Lance asked eyes sparkling.

  “Hmm... I think there was.” Shiro pondered hen then looked to Lance and nodded “there was a one with a scar; she had a new born calf with her.”

  “Hunk did you hear that?! Loreley survived, and she’s a mother.” Lance beamed while Hunk chuckled.

  “Told you, didn’t I? That one was one stubborn dolphin; she wouldn’t let that wound stop her.”

  “How do you know her?” Shiro asked interested in the story as he munched on a third fish.

  “We found her caught in a stray net when we were pearl hunting last summer, we saved her right on time, she was close to drown. Lance worried for her after we led her to where the rest of her pod was.” Hunk explained with a smile, before he cast a look in Keith’s direction the merman sat with his back to them arms crossed and tail swaying in the water like an annoyed cat.

 

Hunk got up from there he sat picking up some fishes in his arms before he walked over to the small path that lead to the rauk Keith was sitting next to.

He moved closer hearing how the merman was grumbling and growling under his breath.

  “Hey.” Hunk said startling the merman who flinched and with a pitched noise that sounded like a whistle form a dolphin, scrambled away hitting the water hard with his tail sending a big wave splashing over Hunk who spluttered and dropped the fish that fell onto the rauk.

  “Wha- what do you think you’re doing!” the merman stammered before his voice grew angry. “Trying to catch me by surprise?! So you can sell me of?” Hunk raised his hands to stroke his drenched bangs from his face before he blinked his eyes open to look at Keith; that was further out in the water body spring tight and fins and scales on end, with surprise.

  “What? No.” Hunk said shocked as he sank down on his heels “I just wondered if you’ve eaten anything.” He picked up one of the fishes, a fat bream. “The pools don’t really have any food for you two to hunt, so Lance and I have been fishing to make sure Shiro got something to eat, and now you’re here, so the fish is for you to.” Hunk held out the fish, aware of Shiro and Lance’s watching him and Keith.

 

Keith eyed the fish, his stomach rumbled at the sight and if it was to decide he would take it, but his mind was shouting warnings at him. He slowly looked at the big man, Hunk if he remembered correctly. The brown eyes were filled with warmth; Keith glared as he searched the face as he slowly moved closer until he snatched the fish from Hunk’s hand and retreated out of arm length, the human only smiled a genuine smile as he sat down on the rauk gathering the other fishes he’d dropped in a small pile.

Keith eyed him; Hunk’s clothes were drying fast in the warmth of the summer sun. His body language was relaxed and no threatening, he looked over to Lance and the two started to talk among themselves sometimes bringing Shiro into the conversation if they wanted to ask something. Keith’s eyes fell on the shark tooth that rested against Hunk’s sternum bound in a rope that was around his neck.

  “Where did you get that?” he asked looking at Hunk who blinked and faced him.

  “Hm?”

  “The tooth, were did you get it?” Keith asked and pointed. Hunk looked down at his chest and took the tooth in his hand.

  “Oh, this, I found it when I was pearl hunting several years ago.” Hunk smiled at him and Keith was suddenly truck by the realization that the human was not bad looking. He bit down hard on the fish and turned away cursing his rapidly beating heart.

 

♒

 

I was around mid day when Lance and Hunk had to go they waved goodbye leaving the basket with fish so that Shiro and Keith could reach them.

Shiro turned to Keith with a smug look on his face, Keith sent him a look there he sat eating one of the fishes Hunk had left on the rauk, battling away a persistent seagull who tried to steal his fish.

  “Sooo, Hunk huh?” Shiro said in a smug voice and knowing look causing Keith to choke on the piece of fish he had been chewing on. Keith coughed and spluttered before he hit his tail hard in the water to splash Shiro.

  “I have no idea what you’re talking about! DON’T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!” Keith screeched as he splashed Shiro again only making his older brother chuckle.

  “He’s not that bad-”

  “STOP!” Keith threw himself forward to slam his hands over Shiro’s mouth. “ _Stop talking._ ” he growled, feeling Shiro grin against his palms. Oh no. Shiro only smirks wider when he sees the fear in Keith’s eyes. “No... Don’t you dare- Shiro I swear I will jump back in the ocean-”

  “You loooove him! Oh your looove is like the ocean!” Shiro sang in a horrible voice as Keith stared at him in mortification.

  “I swear on the Mariana Trench Shiro, I don’t love Hunk!”

 

♒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is a little shit and can't sing  
> Keith splashes people out of reflex or when he's angry.


	3. I'll Ride with the Tide and Go with the Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :D
> 
> beware: fluff

Three days had passed and Keith was slowly really slowly starting to trust the humans, but he still had his guard up. Shiro didn’t blame him but he still tried to nudge him to join in on the conversations more often and show him the two humans weren’t bad people.

 

Keith sighed there he sat winching slightly when he moved his fingertips, he cast a look at his torn nails, his fingertips were slightly swollen and red and throbbed in time with his heartbeat. They didn’t bleed anymore at least, so that was a plus. He cast a look towards the two humans and Shiro when he heard how Lance burst out laughing they were both sitting on the rauk, Shiro leaning against it. Keith pushed himself closer to them slowly, Hunk noticed and sent him a genuine smile before he returned his attention on Shiro who told them stories from the other places they had passed during their travels.

  “- that otter was not happy, it was shouting at me as it clung to Keith like a leach, and wouldn’t let him go or stop shouting at me until I gave him his oyster back.”

  “It wasn’t an oyster it was a flat rock.” Keith cut in. Shiro looked to him and smiled. “Shiro was terrified of them after that.” The smaller merman chuckled.

  “At least I didn’t get stuck in seaweed when I was a guppy.”

  “It was one time!” Keith screeched. “How dare you bring that up again?” Shiro just smirked; Keith scowled at him before a smug look overtook his face.

  “So you want to play that game, huh?” he asked looking smugger. “I remember the time Shiro got stuck in the swirling vortex of bubbles caused by warm and cold water currents back near Cape Horn.”

  “What?” Lance asked between chuckles “Really?” Keith nodded before he continued.

  “I had to pull him away and he was swimming like a fish stung by a jellyfish for two days after that.” Lance snorted and started to laugh again, Hunk chuckled at Shiro’s betrayed expression.

  “You little shit.” He growled out and lunged at Keith who rushed out of the way. “Get back here.” Shiro said.

  “How about, no.” Keith said creating further distance between himself and his older brother.

  “Keith.”

  “No.” Both of them were smiling.

Lance and Hunk shared a look the two mermen reminded them of Matt and Pidge when those two had their sibling fights, apparently merfolk had similar relationships.

 

A shrilled screech made them turn back to find how Shiro had Keith caught in his grasp fingers digging into the smaller merman’s side causing him to give away pitched noises and tried to get out of the hold Shiro had of him with his arms and tail.

  “Shiro! I give I give! _Goldfish!_ ” Keith snapped out in a pitched voice still trying to get free. Shiro chuckled as he untangled is tail from Keith’s but didn’t let him go completely.

 

  “ _I KNEW YOU TWO WEREN'T HUNTING PEARLS!_ ” a female voice suddenly shouted, Hunk yelped while Lance gave away a startled scream getting to his feet.

  “PIDGE!?” he cried out staring at the short haired girl that stood at the edge of the pool hands on her hips dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a green shirt with an UFO on it. “What are you doing here!?”

  “The fact that you two spend a lot more time outside than at home is not new to me, but the way you walk is new, and you don’t come back with any pearls, so that means you’re not hunting any, what are you two doing here...” he angry voice trailed off when her brown eyes landed on the two frozen mermen that was out in the pool staring at her with wide eyes. She took a step back gaping like a fish out of water before she removed her glasses to rub at her eyes before she took them back on and then turned to Lance and Hunk with a furious expression. “Why didn’t you tell me you found two mermaids?! If they exist there are a higher chance aliens and cryptids exist too _oh my god_ this is awesome!” she shouted Lance blinked the retort on his tongue blown away at Pidge’s sudden enthusiasm. “Wait till the others hear about this!” she sudden said and turned to run back. Lance lunged at her splashing water around him as he runs thru the water to reach her.

  “Pidge No!” he cried out as he caught her, sending both of them crashing to the ground, Pidge wheezed at the sudden contact with the ground. “Don’t. Tell. Anyone!” Lance stated hugging round her legs.

  “Lance you big ass let go of me!” Pidge shouted struggling.

  “No! You can’t tell anyone! Coran is a blabbermouth, is he knows the whole town will know and who knows what they decide to do about it! They might try and _catch them_!” Hunk had moved over to them and picks Pidge up from the ground but high enough that she can’t reach the ground.

  “HUNK!” she shouts turning her head to glare at him.

  “Please Pidge, don’t tell anyone.” She scowls at him before she crosses her arms over her chest the best she can.

  “Fine, I won’t tell anyone, but you two better tell me how you found them.”

 

♒

 

They were sitting on the rauk again Pidge between Hunk and Lance as they told her how they found Shiro, who had been thrown in the pools during the storm.

  “How did Keith get here then?” Pidge asked looking at the black tailed merman who looked at her with a slight glare in his eyes.

  “I climbed.” He growled out getting a tired look from Shiro.

  “Is that why some of your nails are ripped?” Pidge asked, Keith stiffened and quickly moved his hands out of their sight.

  “They’re fine!” he spat and turned away from them.

  “He doesn’t trust easily.” Shiro explained with a sigh but blinked in surprise when Hunk got up from the rauk and waded out in the water to where Keith was.

 

  “Why didn’t you tell us you were hurt?”Hunk asked Keith snapped his head to him and hissed his fins widening.

  “I’m fine!” he growled.

  “Can I take a look at them? Just to make sure they don’t get infected.” Hunk sank to his knees to get to eye level with Keith who glared at him. “Please.” Hunk said giving him a worried look, Keith growled before he looked away and shoved one of his hands out to Hunk who took the pale hand spotted with black scales in a gentle hold, he missed how Keith’s breath hitched at the warmth that radiated from his hand.

Hunk carefully studied the torn nails and those who were still good, he frowned slightly at a bad looking tear, he cast a look to Keith whose face was hidden behind his black bangs, but Hunk wasn’t sure if he imagined the faint rosy colour on the pale skin he could see. He took the other hand in his to check those nails as well, they were not as bad as the first hand but still torn in a bad way.

 

Keith was glaring t the water trying to not let the heat of Hunk’s touch get to his head, why did humans have to be so warm?! He could feel Shiro’s eyes on him from time to time probably checking to make sure he didn’t drown the big human.

Keith swallowed, his gills closing and opening for a moment, he had only drowned one person before, and that was to save Shiro he didn’t regret it, but seeing the light, the fire that burned in humans go out in the persons eyes had struck something in him and he never wanted to see something like that again. He was jolted from his thought when he felt something lightly press against his fingers with the worst tears and turned to stare at Hunk, who was gently kissing the fingertips. Keith felt his heart stumble in its beating before it started to accelerate rapidly, Keith felt his scales rise and fins widen on their own accord as his fingers twitched at another gentle kiss.

  “Wha- what are you doing?!” Keith blurted out in a strangled voice; Hunk blinked and looked up at him, there was something unreadable in the brown eyes.

Hunk blinked again before he seemed to realize what he was doing his cheeks flared up in a deep colour as he stiffly let go of Keith’s hand.

  “Ah- sorry I- uh I didn’t mean to- it’s just something I do to my cousins and siblings when they got hurt!” he placed a hand over his face looking away face still burning; Keith jerkily pulled his hands back.

  “Uh... Thanks?” Keith croaked out.

  “ _Hey! You two stop being Gay! we got to go!_ ” Pidge suddenly shouted making both Hunk and Keith jolt, Hunk turned around to find how Lance and Pidge stood near the path Pidge with her hands around her mouth.

  “Uh... well, see you tomorrow Keith.” Hunk said and rose from his crouch sending Keith a genuine smile, his shadow enveloped Keith’s face making his violet eyes’ glow appear stronger and brighter. Hunk swallowed, they really were beautiful; he forced himself to walk over to where Pidge and Lance waited.

They disappeared behind the cliffs and Keith blinked when he felt the water move to find how Shiro was smirking at him.

  “Don’t love him you say?” he asked with a smug voice.

Keith groaned and grabbed his face; winching at the pain, as he let himself fall below the surface staring up at the distorted sky, he heard how Shiro laughed from there he sat, the sound resonating in the pool. Keith blinked when a small fish got curious and swam a bit too close for Keith’s liking.

  “Shoo.” he grunted making the fish swim away.

 

Why was everything so confusing? Keith sighed sending some bubbles up towards the surface, Keith moved his hand to look at his slightly swollen fingers before he moved them to his mouth a stupid smile growing on his lips, before a part of his brain shouted at him that Hunk was a human! And that they weren’t to be trusted! Keith never thought he’d hate that part of his brain, ever. But here he was growling at himself as he clenched his fists. He grunted and rolled over to his side drawing circles in the sand that was on the pools floor.

 

 

Keith woke to the sound of something hitting the water he blinked his eyes open to find the sky grey and dark, he sat up letting his head break thru the surface only to be hit with hard freezing raindrops. He shivered and dove below the surface again, looking around, Shiro was lying on his side his hand placed over the bandage where the wound was, he had moved to one of the deeper parts of the pool to stay fully submerged and be able to float in the water like he loved to do. Keith lifted his head over the surface again ready for the rain this time, he pushed himself up on his arms getting hit in the face by ice-cold ocean winds, he grimaced and shivered, the ocean below was a stormy grey and he couldn’t see where the ocean ended and the sky begun. A flash of lightning made Keith flinched and he looked up in time to see a lightning bolt strike down somewhere behind the cliffs Lance, Hunk and now Pidge walked over to reach them. The thunder rumbled loudly making Keith ding his fingers into the sand, barley registering the pain. The rain hit down harder across the landscape, as more lighting and thunder roared. Keith stiffened when he suddenly heard the air crack and feels his body vibrate the lightning hit’s one of the cliffs not far from the pool. Keith doesn’t care about the pitched shriek he gives away as he dives down into the pool scrambling over to Shiro, like he’d done when he was little, just after their parents died, Keith doesn’t remember much about it, just that it was a storm and that there was thunder and lightning.

He had managed to cool down his fear for them as he got older, but seeing the lighting hit and the scorched stone along with he feeling in the air made the fear and panic hit him like a tsunami.

He crashed into Shiro who jolted awake.

  “Wha-” he yelped before he sensed Keith’s fear in the water he turned to his brother who was curled together on the pool floor arms hugging around himself tail bent enough so that he could place his head against it as it curled around him. “Keith what’s wrong?” Shiro asked slowly moving his tail to get closer to his trembling brother. The flash of a lightning bolt lit up the pool and thunder rumbled soon after Keith whimpered; it was all the answer Shiro would need. “Schh, it’s okay. I’m here, big brother’s here.” He pulled Keith close the best he could Keith’s curled around him their tails intertwining as Shiro held him close. “Schh it’s just some bad weather, big brother’s not going anywhere. Schh I’m here I’m here.” He stroked gentle circles into Keith’s shoulder. He hummed gently.

Shiro was good at humming but the moment he opened his mouth to sing it turned bad.

The storm rolled past by the rain kept falling; Keith slowly calmed against Shiro’s chest, but didn’t want to move.

They stayed close for a long time until Keith began to stir.

  “...sorry...” he mumbled out starting to untangle himself form Shiro.

  “Hey, no need to apologize, Keith. But care to tell me what brought this one on? I haven’t seen you this terrified in years.”

  “I don’t know... I could feel the current in the air before the lighting struck the cliff, I just- it brought it all back... I’m sorry, I’m _stronger_ than this. I’m not a guppy anymore.”

  “Hey, look at me.” Shiro nudged Keith’s jaw gently to be able to look Keith in the eyes. “It’s okay to be afraid; it won’t make you less strong. You don’t need to apologize either. Do you remember what grandpa always said? That there is great strength in accepting your fears and weaknesses; they will make you stronger.”

  “How could I forget it when you keep bringing it up every chance you get?” Keith snarked back a weak smile growing on his lips, Shiro chuckled.

  “True.”

 

♒

 

It was still raining, Keith glowered at the clouds there he sat with his the surface just below his eyes, he was bored, usually he would go hunting in the rain, but now it was dark and Shiro stayed mostly below the surface, now and again he would look up over it just to check how the sky looked. There was no change, the grey clouds covered the sky, the only news that the sun was up was that it was a tiny bit brighter.

Keith growled as he glared harder to the sky.

Neither Hunk nor Lance had showed up, Keith never thought he’d say this but he actually had gotten used to see them every day, and now this stupid rain was making them not show up.

  “Keith stop sulking please, you can’t expect them to show up every day, they have probably human business to attend to.”

  “I’m not sulking.” Keith grumbled clearly sulking.

  “Never thought I’d see you this emotional over a human.” Shiro snickered causing Keith to jolt and turn to glare at him with a growl growing in his throat.

  “What?!” Keith growled out

  “In a good way! You want to see them again, and that’s a first for you. I’m just glad you started to trust them.”

  “Pidge is good to be with; she’s as interested in strange things as I am.”

  “I wasn’t talking about Pidge.” Shiro said, Keith squinted at him. “I meant Hunk.”

  “NOPE!” Keith barked pushing himself away from Shiro. “I’m not gonna talk about my nonexistent crush on that big human!” he dove below the surface. Shiro just chuckled before he bowed down so that he was below the surface as well.

  “You like him! You’re sulking because you can’t talk to him! Just accept it Keith! You’re in love.”

  “I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Keith shouted, his voice vibrating loudly thru the water.

 

♒

 

  “Aw man...” Lance grumbled as he stood in the open door staring at the rain that crashed down. “Why does it have to rain?”

  “To make sure plants and life doesn’t dry out.” Pidge said from behind him, she was dressed in rainwear and had her backpack over her shoulder covered in a black trash back, to keep the rain away.

  “Where are you going?”

  “There is a tech meeting in the library today that I’m going too with Matt, remember?”

  “Oh yeah, Hunk’s coming with you guys?”

  “No, he said he didn’t have time. Now when I think about it... I haven’t seen him in a while.”

  “Yeah... me neither, not since before lunch, where did he go?”

  “His shoes are still here.” Pidge noted

  “The yellow umbrella is gone.” Lance pointed out causing Pidge to blink at where their umbrellas stood, in a narrow but tall barrel.

  “Where would he go with only an umbrella and no shoes?” she asked looking to Lance who shrugged.

  “Don’t look at me, I don’t know, it’s not like sandals will help in this weather.”

  “Don’t you have an essay to write?” Pidge asked causing Lance to groan loudly, shoulders sagging.

  “Piiiiiidge! Why did you have to remind me?” he whined

  “When is it due?”

  “In a month...” Lance grumbled out

  “Well okay, but I gotta go, see you later Lance.” Pidge said and ran out in the rain and away towards the road that lead towards the centre of the shore town. Lance sighed, as he let the door close and moved over to the computer desk and picked up the blue laptop that lied in a pile on it and sat down in the sofa opening the document he was working on just seeing the header made him groan loudly again.

  “Are you working on your essay Lance?” Coran asked from another room.

  “Yes! Kill me now! _Please_.” Lance groaned loudly with a whine.

 

♒

 

Hunk moved across the beach, his feet was steadily washed over by the waves the big yellow umbrella rested against his back as he walked bent forward to search the white sandy beach for a shell or something that the ocean decided to gift those who looked at the shore closely. He was gnawing at his bottom lip holding a yellow hued horse conch shell in his hand.  He looked more but barely found any other shells that pulled his eye to them, he looked down at the horse conch shell and smiled faintly he hoped Keith would like this gift, he had asked Shiro about Merfolk customs and how they lived while he told Shiro in return of what he knew about human customs.

Hunk straightened up and began to move towards the pools, he took another way than the one he and Lance usually used since he was at the beach and not Allura’s summer house.

He saw the pools and sighed in strain as he got to the edge of one of them, a startled yelp was heard and he looked up to find Keith and Shiro stare at him in fright and surprise.

  “WHAT IS THAT?!” Keith screeched pointing at the umbrella

  “Why do you have a big yellow jellyfish on you?!” Shiro asked in a much calmer manner but the fear was still clear in his voice.

  “Jellyfish?” Hunk blinked at them “You haven’t seen an umbrella before?”

  “Um- what?” Keith asked still staring, fins wide and body sprung tight.

  “Umbrella, it’s something we humans use to keep our self dry from the rain.” Hunk said and sank down on his heels before he cast a look up to the sky, it was still raining, but gentler than before he took a hold of the umbrella and held it out to Keith, who jerked back. “It’s not dangerous, trust me.” Keith slowly moved closer to the bright yellow thing placing a hesitant hand on it, feeling plastic under his hand.

  “Are they always this big? Aren’t they in the way?”

  “Oh no we can fold them like this.” Hunk put down the horse conch shell next to him as he took a hold of the umbrella and started to fold it, Keith eyed it in interest, the rain suddenly made hunk loose his grip and the umbrella flew open again, causing Keith to scramble back with a pitched yelp and slapping his tail in the water. “Oh my god! Ah! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!” Hunk apologized as he put the umbrella back over his shoulder again. Keith slowly pushed himself closer to where Hunk sat drenched after the splash, despite the umbrella taking most of the hit.

  “I- uh- it’s fine.” Keith croaked out before his eye fell on the shell. “What’s this..?” he asked and pointed. Hunk turned to look at what Keith had pointed at and smiled.

  “Oh, I found this at the beach, it’s for you.” Hunk picked up the shell and handed it over to Keith who dumbfounded took it. “I know it’s not much, I might find a nicer one when I go pearl hunting with Lance again but-” he was cut off when a pair of salty, soft lips pressed against his own.

Keith pulled away as Hunk blinked at him with wide eyes, red overtook Keith’s face as he looked away

  “Uh- th- thanks.” Keith stammered out before he disappeared below the surface Hunk looked after the black and red tail as it swam away. Shiro chuckled as he sent a look to Hunk.

  “Taking my telling to heart huh?” Hunk felt a blush grow on his face and he looked away from Shiro who laughed lightly in response.

 

♒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho!  
> *smug grin behind hind hand*  
> a kiss on the lips


	4. I’m the Tide, we Both know I can’t Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So have some slight angst, mostly Keith worrying without needing to  
> also fluff

Shiro did no longer have the foil over the bandage now when the wound no longer were open and had any risk of infection, but just to make sure that the scab didn’t get off before the right time he still had the bandage. They had been in the pools for around three weeks, Shiro now and again scratched at the bandage before he tore his hand away to ignore the itch of the healing wound.

Hunk and Keith got closer and Keith was very distressed about beings tuck in the pools, he couldn’t find anything good to give Hunk in return for the shell, and every other gift Hunk were giving him, more red and yellow hued shells and a big red snapper. Shiro had looked slightly jealous at the sight of the big fat fish while Keith had looked like he was gonna explode in a cloud of stars with how much his eyes sparkled and his entire body beaming. Hunk had returned home drenched after Keith had hugged him in thanks causing Hunk to slip and fall into the pool completely.

 

Hunk had accidentally brought a spoon one early morning when he and Lance and Pidge had gotten to the pools just after breakfast, Hunk had forgotten he had it in his pocket until it fell out and landed in the pool water with a splash making Shiro blink as he picked it up only to have Keith throwing himself at his brother, causing Shiro to give away a ‘oof’ like noise, to get a better look at the shiny object. Keith had been entranced with the silvery object, taking it from Shiro’s hand causing his older brother to snort. Keith was staring at the spoon turning it around in his hands. He had actually hissed at Hunk when he’d tried to take it back causing everyone to blink in surprise, Hunk had just shrugged and let the merman keep it, one spoon less wouldn’t really matter much he decided when he saw just how happy Keith looked when he studied the swirls and patterns that was in the metal with wide violet eyes tail and fins happily flapping on their own accord.

 

♒

 

  “Ugh can you two get any grosser?” Pidge asked with a smirk as she looked at Hunk and Keith who sat in the water of the pool; Hunk brushing his fingers thru Keith’s damp black hair making low rumbles; like the purring of a cat, leave the very content merman.

  “Leave them be, Pidge.” Shiro scolded lightly. Pidge just snorted before she looked at the bandage.

  “How’s the wound going?”

  “Slow, but it is healing. Soon he won’t need the bandages anymore.” Hunk replies before Shiro has any chance to.

  “That’s a relief; the bandages are starting to get on my nerves.” Shiro said and smiled.

  “You two will be able to return to the ocean soon, no need for you two to stay in the pools when Shiro’s wound heals.” Lance said and smiled wide Shiro laughed and their voices drowned out as Keith looked down at the water; it glittered in the sun’s light, and he could feel and see some small fishes nipping at his tail in curiosity.

 

If he’d been told two weeks ago that they would be able to leave he’d been overjoyed. Now he just felt like he’d gotten bitten by a moray eel and stung by a sea nettle. Leaving the pools and return to the ocean with Shiro meant that he wouldn’t be able to meet Hunk anymore.

Hunk looked down at Keith when he noticed the rumble had toned down and that Keith looked like he’d spaced out.

  “Hey... you okay?” Keith jolted lightly there he sat, turning to face him blinking several times.

  “Huh?” he gave Hunk a confused look.

  “You were spacing out and you’re mood dropped... what were you thinking about?” Keith blinked once again before he lowered his gaze slumping against Hunk a bit more. Shiro was in a discussion with Lance and Pidge about fish, Lance arguing loudly that Herring was a gift from god while Pidge loudly complained about it tasting like old soles, while Shiro tried to create a levelled ground by bringing up other types of fish that the two humans might agree on tasted good. That wouldn’t be possible to happen again once his wound healed, Keith realized.

  “Nothing... I just...” he had no idea what to say, he hummed slightly when Hunk brushed his fingers against his scalp.

  “Take your time.” Hunk rumbled gently, Keith closed his eyes and nuzzled closer not carrying about how his back fin complained at the pressure; he wanted to feel Hunk’s warmth.

  “I just realized that when Shiro’s wound heals, and we get back to the ocean...” Keith opened his eyes lightly to look into the water “We won’t see each other again... and I don’t want that anymore...” he trailed of before he swallowed letting his head rest against Hunk’s shoulder as he placed his wet hand on Hunk’s biceps “I never thought I say this, but I don’t want to go back into the ocean, but I can’t stay here either, I’d get bored out of my mind and I can’t survive here either, without having to make you and Lance go fishing almost every day.” Keith felt his tail twitch at his emotions. “And I- I just-”

  “Hey, hey schh calm down okay, who says we not gonna meet again?” Hunk says as he places his hands on Keith’s face to tip it back so that he can look down at the merman that is resting against his chest. “Just because we won’t get it easy to meet each other again doesn’t mean it won’t happen.” Hunk smiled down at him as Keith stared up at him with wide eyes “I mean it’s not like I will stop going to the ocean.” Keith started to smile slightly as his eyes brightened “Me and Lance haven’t hunted pearls in a while, so we will go back to that, and maybe you can help us find some new places with oysters.” Keith smiled and nodded.

  “Yes.”

 

♒

 

Hunk slowly removed the drenched bandages from Shiro’s torso; the bandages gave away slick noises as they got removed from the wet skin, once the wound was visible the only thing left was a pinkish scar, Shiro sighed at the sight. Keith moved closer to give the scar a criticising look before he gently poked at it.

  “Can you feel that?” he asked looking up at Shiro who gave him a weak smile.

  “Not really.” Keith frowned slightly before he removed his hand.

  “So, the wound is healed, but it might take a while before you get your full mobility back, it might be stiff and aching for a bit, after all it isn’t fully healed yet.” Hunk said and smiled.

  “Thank you Hunk.”

  “No problem.” Hunk grinned.

  “How do you plan on getting back to the ocean? Jump in from the edge of the pool?” Lance asked.

  “I rather not do that.” Keith said his fingers ached at the memory.

  “If there is another less steep way we gladly take it.” Shiro said. Hunk and Lance shared a look in thought.

  “Well there are the Steps, but you will have to be carried there since it is a bit of a walk from here.”

  “The steps?” Keith asked tilting his head in confusion.

  “They are some natural cut rocks that create something like a pair of steps that leads into the ocean before it gets really deep really fast.” Lance explained “People often go there to dive since it’s so deep, also there’s a cliff wall that make so that take the brunt force of the waves from the ocean so the water at the steps are really calm.” Shiro shrugged and looked to Keith.

  “Well why not? It’s our best option.” His younger brother gave a side nod.

  “Then we will go tomorrow.” Lance says. “Allura, Coran and Mat are out of the house, I think they said something about being away the entire weekend, which means we can stay here as long as we want.” He is grinning now “Campfire!” he cheers.

  “We have _marshmallows_ , chocolate and crackers back in the house!” Pidge says jumping there she stands “we can make s'mores.”

  “Oh and we have hotdogs too.” Hunk remembers smiling.

Shiro and Keith stares at the trio of humans that only seems to be getting in better moods, talking fast about things that they will need and what to bring, Keith cast a look to Shiro to find that his brother looks just as lost as him.

  “We will be right back, we just gonna need to go home to get some stuff okay.” Hunk says as Lance and Pidge already have run of with shouted farewells for now, Hunk leans down to kiss Keith on the temple the merman only blinks at him before Hunk rushes after the other two.

 

  “What just happened?” Keith asks “What is a smorre?” he turns to Shiro “Why are they gonna eat warm dogs? Don’t human have them as companions? Shiro what are they _talking_ about?!”

  “I still wonder what a marsh mallow is.” Shiro asks in a confused voice.

 

♒

 

The sun was low colouring everything in a more yellowish hue, the trio had gotten back with a plastic bag full of stuff, and a pile of wood.

Hunk had started a fire and Keith had pushed himself to the edge of the pool closest to the fire to stare at the steadily growing flame with curiosity, he slowly raised his hand to touch it.

  “Keith, no!” Shiro called from behind him in warning. Keith halted and turned too looked at Shiro in confusion.

  “What?”

  “Don’t touch it; it’s not a friendly being.” Shiro explained. “It will burn you.”

  “What why?”

  “You remember what I told you about the jellyfishes with the long tendrils?”

  “Not to touch them.”

  “ _Why_ were you not supposed to touch them?”

  “Because they would burn.”

  “And what did you do?”

  “Touched them...” Keith pouted

  “And what did you learn from that.”

  “Not to touch the tendrils of a sea nettle.”

  “Yes, fire is the same; it will burn, even worse than a sea nettle if you touch it.” Keith jerked his hand back fast not wanting to feel that again. Shiro sighed in relief. Hunk chuckled lightly there he sat as he put another log on the fire.

  “I wouldn’t want you to get burnt either.” He said and smiled Keith looked back to him.

  “I won’t touch it!” he said crossing his arms on the edge and looked away.

 

The sun was setting colouring the landscape in warm colours, Pidge made around five s'mores before she was happy and gave one to Shiro who took it in curiosity, only to end up having to work his jaw to get it all, he declined another still struggling to get his teeth clean.  
The two had retreated back to the rauk, Shiro leaning against it as Pidge sat on it legs crossed, talking among themselves about the ocean and space.

 

  “Here Keith, try one.” Lance said holding out a s'more to him. Keith took it looking at the sweet treat in confusion.

  “Is this a smorre?” he asked.

  “Not smorre, Keith. It’s _s'more_.” Lance explained Keith gave him a confused look before looking back to the treat.

  “So which part is the marsh mallow?” Hunk chuckled lightly.

  “The white part.” he explained “and it’s _marshmallow_ not marsh mallow, they sound the same but are two completely different things.” Keith nodded as he opened his mouth and took the treat whole before he started to chew; it was sweet, really sweet. Keith chewed for a long moment before he ended up with he same problem as Shiro, the marshmallow got stuck everywhere in his mouth, and stuck to his teeth annoyingly, it took him a while before he got it away.

  “Do you want another?” Lance asked fixing another one, Keith shook his head. Lance shrugged and threw the treat into his mouth before humming at the taste.

 

The sun sank lower setting the ocean ablaze, colouring the clouds orange, the shadows grew long and the only light expect for the sun was the fire. Keith smiled as he started to talk with Hunk and Lance. A warm feeling spreading thru him, that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had it. He smiled sinking a bit deeper into the water raising his tail over it in a relaxed motion, the red flaring to life in the sun’s rays.

 

♒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about one chapter left i think unless it decides to swim away from me again


	5. Of All the Fish in the Sea I’m so Glad You Swam to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! :D  
> some slight angst, very very small part of angst.  
> other than that FLUFF!
> 
> and a lot of kissing e3e

The day was warmer than the others, the sun shone bright in the bright blue sky, some small groups of stay clouds here and there.

Shiro was basking in the sunlight a pleased smile on his face as he floated on the surface, tail resting against the floor of the pool to keep from floating away. Keith was sitting fiddling with the spoon as he wondering how he would be able to bring all the shells and other trinkets Hunk given him to the ocean; he didn’t want to leave them in the pool.

 

It was around mid day when Hunk, Lance and Pidge came to the pools Hunk carried an empty bag over his shoulder.

  “So you two ready to get back into the ocean?” Lance asked with a grin, Shiro turned around to look at them and smiled.

  “Yeah, will be nice to be able to swim freely again.”

  “Yeah...” Keith mumbled looking down at the spoon; Shiro gave him a knowing look.

  “Keith.” Hunk said making the merman look up. Hunk stood at the edge of the pool and held out a bag to him. “But the gifts in this, it will be easier to carry them with you this way.” Keith stared at the bag before he smiled and took it disappearing below the surface to where he had placed the shells and stones. He put them into the bag carefully not to end up shattering the fragile shells; he put the spoon in last before he closed the bag and returned to the surface.

 

  “So how are we going to do this?” Lance asked “Carry them?”

  “That was the plan...” Hunk mumbled scratching his neck.

  “Okay? So who takes who? I mean we’re three people and you’re the strongest of us.” Pidge pointed out looking to Hunk.

  “I... uh, how about I carry Shiro and you two take Keith?” Hunk asked not sure.

  “Or you take Keith and Lance and I take Shiro.” Pidge said and grinned.

  “Will you two be able to handle that?” Hunk asked with worry, both Pidge and Lance waved away his concern.

  “Don’t worry about it Hunk.” Lance said “We will be right behind you.”

  “Okay then...” Hunk sighed before he moved over to where Keith and Shiro were waiting.

 

Keith yelped in surprise when he was picked up from the water without problem and held in Hunk’s arms, he threw one arm over Hunk’s shoulder to grab a hold of the shirt and his tail swayed limply for a moment before he swirled it around Hunk’s body to not fall. The bag rested against his chest and he held it there with his free hand, before he looked up at Hunk with wide eyes. he heard a surprised yelp from behind him and looked over Hunk’s shoulder to find how Lance stood looking like he might fall any moment, as he had Shiro on his back, the older merman looked kind of worried, tail wound around Lance’s torso and leg to stay in place as he held on the best he could with one arm Pidge was holding her hands on Shiro’s back to keep the merman form falling.

  “You sure you don’t need help?” Hunk asked in a slow voice as he stared at them.

  “No. I can do this.” Lance ground out as he started to move with staggering steps looking like he might crumble.

  “I’m heavy; you don’t need to act as if I’m not.” Shiro said looking down at Lance who shook his head.

  “No. I’m doing this.”

 

Hunk sent worried glances towards Lance and Pidge from time to time as they moved towards the Steps. Shiro looked like he was ready for Lance to fall any moment with how his fins twitched each time Lance staggered. Pidge helped the best she could.

 

The sound of waves lapping at stones reached their ears. And they passed a tall rauk to find themselves on flat square formed cliffs, the ocean spread out before them, in a gentle blue, as they moved closer Keith saw where the waves crashed against a jagged cliff sending cascades of water droplets up in the air. The Steps were long, but each step were different heights and not really symmetric but the idea about steps into the ocean weren’t wrong.  Lance staggered to the first step before he started to slowly walk down the steps the moment his foot touched the water he slipped, with a yelp form both him and Shiro they crashed into the water.

  “Lance?” Hunk and Pidge called out in surprise

  “Shiro!” Keith called out

Lance’s head broke the surface followed by Shiro.

  “Cold!” Lance gasped as he swam over to the steps and climbed up, water falling away from his clothes; he turned to look at Shiro. “You okay Shiro?”

  “Yeah.” Shiro nodded

  “Sorry about that.” Lance apologized.

  “Don’t worry about it.” Shiro smiled.

  “Okay you’re turn then Keith.”

  “You’re not gonna fall in!” Keith shouted squeezing his tail harder around Hunk who only laughed at the action.

  “I’m not gonna fall.” Hunk promised as he walked down the steps steadier than Lance and stopped when the water reached his knees.

Keith looked at the water before he turned to Hunk and leaned in kissing the human on the lips, Hunk gave away a surprised noise before he kissed back. Keith pulled back and looked into Hunk’s warm brown eyes.

  “Thank you for taking care of Shiro for me.” Keith mumbled, but the sincerity was clear in his voice. Hunk grinned.

  “Don’t worry about it.” He kissed Keith on the forehead. He put Keith into the water, Keith stayed still for a moment hugging the bag close before he swam away from the steps to get to where Shiro were. Shiro asked him something in a low voice which Keith just nodded in reply.

  “Thank you for everything.” Shiro said and nodded to them. “Hope the ocean will let us meet again.” and with that he gave them a wave and dove below the surface, Keith moved the bag from his arms to fasten it around his hip, he looked to Hunk and waved before he dived down after Shiro.

 

The water was a clear blue green colour making it easy to spot Keith’s black and red tail and Shiro’s black and white striped one as they swam out from the cove into the open sea.

  “There they go.” Pidge commented as she sat down on the steps. “Will be boring without them.” She sighed before she cast a look towards Hunk who stood with his eyes on the ocean “You okay Hunk?”

  “Uh- what?” Hunk turned to blink at them in confusion. “Sorry did you ask something?”

  “Are you okay?” Lance asked placing his hands on his hips as he peered up at Hunk who blinked again.

  “Yeah? I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be fine?” Hunk asked “I mean it’s not like the two of them are just gonna swim away and never come back, right?”

  “Hey, hey, big guy you’re panicking, Keith didn’t look like he was happy to leave, but they are free now, think about it, they might come here along with the pod in the future.” Lance said and smiled as he slapped his hands on Hunk’s arms in a way to get him to cheer up.

 

  “You okay Keith?” Shiro asked, he swam a bit behind his brother to not strain the wound to much at first, he had gotten weaker after three weeks stuck in that pool.

  “Yeah, why?” Keith didn’t turn his head.

  “You seem anxious.”

  “I’m fine, just tired.” Keith swam a bit faster to get ahead of them, but Shiro reached out and grabbed Keith’s tail, just before the tailfin spurted out.

  “You’re worried about Hunk, aren’t you?” Keith stilled, they floated with their momentum a moment before the ocean slowly and gently rocketed them. Keith turned to look at Shiro with a pained face.

  “Of course I am!” he snapped, but not out of anger, Shiro knew the differences in his brother’s emotions. “I’m an _idiot_ Shiro!” Keith threw his hands out as he spun to face his older brother. “He’s a _human_ and I’m a _merman_!” Keith grabbed his hair “I can’t be with him as much as I’d like to and he can’t be with me.” Keith’s hands moved from his hair, one rested over his face the other clenched over his heart “Feelings are horrible Shiro...” he let himself sink to the sand covered ocean floor, a small cloud of sand rose as he landed, the bag weighting him down. Shiro looked down at him before he sighed as he swam over to his brother.

  “Hey...” he said taking a gentle grip of Keith’s wrist to pull it away so he could see Keith’s face. “It will be alright, it will hurt, but Lance and Hunk are pearl divers, and Lance told me that the two of them surf often too, just because they’re not meting us at the pool every day who says we won’t see them again.” he placed his hand on Keith’s face, he couldn’t see the tears since they got mixed with the ocean water, but he knew Keith was crying. “After all, you’re not someone to give up, and I know Hunk wouldn’t have given you all those gifts if he didn’t want to see you again.” Shiro smiled gently, a pained smile grew on Keith’s lips. “Now, how about you and I go and hunt some squid, I’m starving for something other than fish.” Keith nodded as he moved his hand up to brush at his eyes.

  “Okay.” Shiro smiled as he ruffled Keith’s hair.

  “That’s the spirit guppy.” Keith stiffened

  “I’m **not** a _guppy_!” he hissed, Shiro just laughed as they swam towards the grate rift.

 

The water was dark, but they could see clearly and saw how a flock of orcas were hunting squid.

  “Don’t get eaten okay.” Shiro said in warning.

  “I’m not gonna let myself get eaten by an orca.” Keith growled, as the two of them swam down in the rift, the pressure growing, but it didn’t take long before Keith caught one with help from Shiro; it was a big one, around Pidge’s size. “This will do.” He said and smile, Shiro nodded as they swam out from the rift.

 

♒

 

Hunk took a deep breath before he dove back below the surface, the bag for the oysters hanging around his neck and back, he held a knife in his hand to get the oysters away from where they grew, Lance were a bit further down at the cliff, small bubbles of air leaving him now and again as he worked. Lance began to move upwards before he met Hunk’s look and pointed to the surface, Hunk gave him a thumb up in return and Lance broke the surface to breathe before he disappeared from the water to sit down and clear out the oysters, Hunk kept working, he checked the bag deciding that he would take five more oysters before he called quits. Hunk had just gotten the fourth oyster and was about to swim to the fifth one when a voice called his name from behind him.

  “ _Hunk!_ ” he spun around almost losing his breath as he saw a blur of black and pale skin swim towards him before it collided with him, causing hunk to grunt, making some bubbled of air rise to the surface. Hunk gave away a surprised noise as he stared at Keith how let go of the hug to grin at Hunk. “What are you doing?” Keith asked, Hunk pointed at the oysters “Oyster hunting?” Hunk nodded before he pointed to the surface, and began to move upwards. Who cared about the last oyster? Keith was here!

 

Hunk broke the surface with a deep gasp for air.

  “Huh, you already done? I thought you be down longer.” Lance called from the cliffs, Hunk turned to look at him.

  “Keith’s here.” Hunk said and grinned wide, Lance nearly stabbed himself in the hand when Keith appeared next to Hunk with a splash.

  “Keith!” Lance called out with a smile growing on his lips. “I haven’t seen you in- uh...” Lance put the knife down to scratch at his head before he started to count on his fingers mumbling under his breath “Six weeks. We were worried something happened to you and Shiro, where is he by the way?”

  “He’ll be here soon a moment, he’s slower than me.” Keith replied “We had a run in with a lost whale calf- don’t worry Lance; we got it back to its mother and flock safely.” Keith said when he saw Lance’s worried expression “It took a while to find the flock, we just got back.”

  “Oh, that’s good that you found the flock.” Hunk said as he undid the straps of his oyster bag and put it on the cliff, next to his own knife. He then turned back to Keith and brought him into a hug and kissed him on the forehead, not caring about the salt that cling to Keith’s pale skin. The merman gave away a surprised yelp at the sudden hug but it turned to a pleased noise when Hunk kissed him.

 

Keith brought his arms around Hunk’s neck and let his tail warp around his torso, as he leaned into Hunk’s warmth once again, he’d missed it. Their foreheads rested against each other, Keith smiled as Hunk chuckled, kissing Keith on the lips. He felt how the scales on Keith’s tail and body stood in a shiver before they sank down again.

  “I missed you.” Hunk murmured as he broke the kiss.

  “Me too.” Keith smiled as he gave a quick kiss to Hunk’s lips again. “I missed you so much.” He let his head rest against Hunk’s warm shoulder.

Hunk held him close.

  “Of all the fish in the sea, I’m glad you swam to me.” Hunk murmured as he burrowed his nose into Keith’s wet hair, giving it a kiss. Keith lifted his head to stare at Hunk who smiled back to him, before he kissed Keith again. Keith gave away a rumble as he kissed back there were no place he’d rather be, and knowing that Hunk would wait for him lifted the worry from Keith’s shoulders and he closed his eyes, they broke the kiss and Keith opened his eyes to look into Hunk’s warm brown eyes again.

  “I love you.” Keith murmured, Hunk smiled wide beaming like the sun he really was as he replied before bringing their lips together again, no longer tasting of salt.

  “Love you too.”

 

♒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that, thank you all for reading, comments and Kudos are loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... let this thing set sail  
> comments are apreceated


End file.
